This invention relates to a device for securing a bike handle to a bike frame after the handle is separated from the bike frame, and particularly to a device which reduces packaging material for storing, positioning, and transporting a collapsible bike.
Bike manufacturers generally try to reduce transporting costs by increasing the number of bikes transported in a container by packaging the bike frames disassembled from the handles while combined with the brake lines and speed changing lines to reduce the size of package boxes. The consumers thereafter assemble the handle with the brake lines and the speed changing lines with the bike frame. This kind of packaging bikes is more popular for collapsible bikes, which are collapsed by bending a front frame on a rear frame or vice versa to reduce the size of bikes to be packaged for transporting so that manufacturers may reduce the cost for package material and consumers may easily store their bikes. However, even after a handle is separated from a bike frame and later combined with the frame for packing, there arises a problem that the handle with the vertical tube of a front fork tube may still require a large space. It is known to design a handle to be bendable to solve this problem, but this structure has the following disadvantages:
1. As for transporting, although the handle may be positioned flat on one side of the bike frame, the handle may collide with the frame and result in damage to the bike.
2. As for assembling, the frame and the handle are separated from each other, but are connected with some brake lines and speed changing lines, so consumers may forget to take out the frame together with the handle, and the handle may be fall down on the ground or be pulled along the lines to become damaged.
3. As for collapsible bikes, the handle requires a bendable joint or a component for positioning in order to make the handle bendable and reduce the package size.
4. As for the collapsed condition, there is no stabilizing means for the collapsed front frame and the collapsed rear frame in a package box, so the front fame and the rear frame may expand easily with the pivot joint as fulcrum, especially during transport by a user.